All I Want For Christmas is Yu
by FallenInnocence66
Summary: If you are feeling lonely, and there's no one around to comfort you besides Kanda, would you let him comfort you? A YuLlen fanfic


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino

**WARNING: **The characters might be OC. This fanfic contains a YuLlen pairing.

"All I want for Christmas is Yu."

It is already December 24 and it is the day before Mana adopted me. Usually, during this time, I would spend my time alone or with Lavi and Lenalee. But for some annoying reasons, I'm with the person who always call me names. Yes, he is Yu Kanda. For some unknown and disturbing reasons, I am alone with Kanda…

When we are about to go home from a mission, and unfortunately, due to the snow storm, we got no choice but to stay in an inn for the moment. When we arrived at the inn, another misfortune befalls us. Yes, another misfortune. There is only one room and on top of it, it has only one bed. We've got no choice but to take it.

I took of my coat and hanged it in the closet when Kanda suddenly lied down the bed. I sighed and realized that I really had to sleep in the cold floor tonight. It was already 10:00 pm and I decided to sit on the edge of the bed. I stared at Kanda and he merely stared at the ceiling. I sighed once more and sat on the floor.

"Oi, Moyashi," called Kanda. I frowned.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." I replied. Kanda smirked and that was unusual. It was creepy to see him smirk to me.

"What? Are you sick?" I replied with disgust. He chuckled. He suddenly tousled my hair and stared at the ceiling. I was so surprised that I touched the spot where he touched my hair.

"Now, THAT was creepy, Kanda." I said. Kanda smiled at the ceiling then he turned to look at me. He was just staring at me. I blinked a few times and he was still staring at me. I find that VERY weird.

"What? Do you really have a fever or some sort, Kanda?" I asked as I tried to touch his forehead. That was my mistake. The moment he smirked, he grabbed my arm and pulled me on the bed. Now, I was on top of him.

"Oi, oi, wait Kanda. Has your sanity left you?" I asked as I try to sit down but it was no use. Kanda pushed me on the bed and now, he's on top of me. I blinked and saw that Kanda had a sincere expression on his face.

"Wa-wa-wait Kanda, I was just joking…." I said. Kanda touched my cheek gently and kissed my forehead.

"K-Kanda, what are you…" my voice trailed off as Kanda placed his forehead on mine with his eyes closed. With his cool, but sincere voice, he whispered "Do you…feel lonely…Moyashi?"

My eyes widened a bit and then, I chuckled a bit. "Yeah…kind of…"

Yeah…I was feeling lonely…because of Mana….because I can remember Mana….because I remember every single detail that happened between I and Mana….because I remember Mana's love and warmth….

With that being said, Kanda kissed my forehead, my cheeks, and then my ears. He nibbled my ears gently. I flinched. I can't believe that I'm actually letting him.

"H-hey, Kanda, st-stop it…" I said, trying to push him away.

"Moyashi…I need you to hear something…" whispered Kanda in my ears.

"H-hey, I said stop it. It's tickling me." I said, trying to avoid the subject, but Kanda still continued.

"Stop making that face, Moyashi…stop it…I'm always…always…." Whispered Kanda as he suddenly lifted his face and looked directly in my eyes. He did not need to continue his sentence. Yeah, I know. You will always be here for me. My eyes became teary for a while. Kanda leaned down and kissed my forehead. I hugged him. I can't stop it. I'm happy….happy to know that…I wasn't…alone anymore….that Kanda's here…always…

Kanda wiped my tears and put his lips on mine. His lips were warm and his kisses were gentle as ever. Then, he slowly pulled away and kissed and licked my neck. I trembled a bit. Kanda was doing it as gentle as he can. He was making sure that I won't be hurt. Kanda…really cared for me…

He undressed me gently as he kisses my body. I trembled as he was going down.

"W-w-wait, Kanda….don't…go…there…" I said, trying to sit down. Kanda looked at my face. He looked up to me with loving eyes, one that I have never seen before. He reached out his hand to reach my cheek and I gripped his hand tightly and kissed it. Kanda smiled for a while and pulled me to kiss me. His kisses were not just warm, but also sweet. Yeah…it was so sweet that my heart aches…

Although, I still feel awkward, it still feels nice to be beside Kanda. Kanda was hugging me while we were lying beside each other on the bed. Kanda was gently stroking my hair while I listen to his heartbeat. His heartbeat was unexpectedly…calm…

"Ne, Kanda, are you…" my voice trailed off as I try to find out the right words to say.

"hm? What, Moyashi?" asked Kanda, whispering into my ear.

"You really like whispering into my ear, don't you, BaKanda?" I asked as I chuckled. Kanda simply shrugged as he held me tighter.

"Happy..birthday, Moyashi." said Kanda. At that statement, I smiled.

"Ne, Kanda," I said, "Can I make a wish for your Christmas gift to me?"

Kanda looked at me for a while.

"It depends. What is it?" asked Kanda with a puzzled expression.

I stared at his angelic face. His cold eyes that can be warm at times, his smooth skin, his, perfect features. Everything was almost perfect about him. He can be annoying and arrogant most of the times, but he can also be sweet at times. He always tend to pick a fight with me, but ends up that he only wanted to cheer me up…He sure is more than what I can ask for…

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I have it already." I said as I looked up at him with a smirk on my face.

And…I'll be sure not to lose him…

**+END+**


End file.
